<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mementos Conversations #1 by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617238">Mementos Conversations #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mementos Conversations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Conversations, F/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Original Character(s), Romance, Team Bonding, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of conversations that take place in Mementos, but now with added Brian Takauji (Codename: Hero) and some Shumako moments thrown in there. Hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mementos Conversations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mementos Conversations #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm honestly bone dry when it comes to coming up with ideas for fanfics, but then a thought crossed my mind. With how humorous and ideal the Mementos Conversations in P5 and P5R can be, why not do some myself? I know this isn't an original idea, but I need time to think on topics for Shumako Fanfics, okay!? You can leave ideas in the comments if you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1

</p><p>Panther: Has anyone tried the chocolate cake they have at the bakery? It melts in your mouth.

</p><p>Queen: I must admit...you have it good when it comes to making others hungry. 

</p><p>Skull: Seriously, how have you not gained weight by eating only sweets!? 

</p><p>Oracle: I wanted to try it, but Sojiro wouldn't let me. Said it could have a negative impact on my body. 

</p><p>#2

</p><p>Fox: I admire your concern, but you needn't worry about me. I'll be fine. 

</p><p>Skull: Just do us a favor and not catch inspiration while your fighting, okay? 

</p><p>Joker: I sure hope so. We're all counting on you, Fox. 

</p><p>Oracle: You say that now, Inari, but I bet you drag the fighting down more than you help in it. 

</p><p>#3

</p><p>Mona: Hey! Who's snoring!? I can hear it from here! 

</p><p>Skull: Oh boy. Looks like Hero fell asleep. Out like the sun at night. 

</p><p>Crow: It appears that Hero is at fault for that. What a sorry excuse for a warrior. 

</p><p>Hero: Zzzzzzzzz...... 

</p><p>#4

</p><p>Violet: Wow, Hero. Your strength is unlike anything I've ever seen. I'd better not slack off too much to get where you are. 

</p><p>Hero: Thanks. I train almost all day so it wouldn't surprise me if I didn't know when to keep it check. 

</p><p>Noir: It is almost like he dedicates himself to the most important of training sessions each day. I'm rather envious myself. 

</p><p>Panther: Hey! We're all strong in our own right. But yeah, I'd say Hero has it easy with all the intense training he's done. 

</p><p>#5

</p><p>Skull: I know we've been here so much, but I gotta say, this place gets creepier the more we enter.

</p><p>Mona: You're just a naive baby, Skull. True thieves adapt to their surroundings and the more they arrived the more adapted they become. 

</p><p>Oracle: Can't say you're wrong. It's like this place knows what we're doing here. And it leaves the mystery for us to solve. 

</p><p>Crow: Oh, quit your complaining. I think I speak for everyone when I say we've seen worse.

</p><p>#6

</p><p>Noir: Would anyone like to help me later? I need help getting the soil to the flowers. 

</p><p>Joker: Noir. You don't have to ask for help. We're always willing to lend you a hand. 

</p><p>Queen: Oh sure. Uhh... Just where did you leave it? I'm not interested in climbing the stairs. 

</p><p>Hero: I'm sure Shien'll be happy to lend you a hand. But if not, I'm always available. 

</p><p>#7

</p><p>Crow: I think I can recall Joker saying something to Queen back at that "Student Sharing Special." Something along the lines of... 

</p><p>Joker: O-Okay! That's as far as you go with that! Please don't say anymore!

</p><p>Queen: U-Uh... Y-You know what, Crow? I think you're remembering things wrong! Nothing happened between me and Joker. Hehehe...... 

</p><p>Hero: Ugh... I already know what that was about. Shien wouldn't stop laughing at it for a week. And that week was when I practically lost my sanity. 

</p><p>#8

</p><p>Mona: Why is it that I always see Joker and Queen together in so many different places? 

</p><p>Joker: It's f-for important.....things.....for the team! Yeah! Always gotta double check on everything you need, right? 

</p><p>Queen: Why are you eavesdropping on us, Mona!? Uh...n-not that we were d-doing anything s-suspicious...

</p><p>Violet: It's almost scary how close they are at times. But it benefits us more so than it does our enemies. 

</p><p>#9

</p><p>Panther: I still remember that day at the Culture Festival. The one where Hero made a complete fool of himself. Hahaha. It's so funny. 

</p><p>Hero: First of all, no it's not!! Second if all, I didn't want to answer that question but my mouth moved before my brain could! 

</p><p>Skull: Oh yeah! Ha! That was good! We need to do that again sometime, who else is down for that!? 

</p><p>Noir: While I did enjoy that time we spent, I felt bad for Hero. He looked so helpless when the words came out. I hope nothing likes that happens again for him. 

</p><p>#10

</p><p>Queen: Oh yeah. Did anyone leave behind a black yukata? I...uhh...found one....on my bed last night...

</p><p>Joker: Oh God.....that's where I left it. Dammit Queen. Why did you have to say it? 

</p><p>Crow: A black yukata? Sounds like some Joker would wear. Hey Joker....what's with that look? Something flustered you? 

</p><p>Hero: Not me, that's for sure. Why not ask Joker? He wears mostly everything black. Like his trench coat, his pants, his shoes, the list goes on. 

</p><p>#11

</p><p>Joker: Why do I get that feeling of tension whenever I fight with Queen? 

</p><p>Queen: J-Joker!? U-Umm....uh....y-you know what? N-Nevermind... 

</p><p>Skull: Can't blame you, man. She is the most keen when it comes to a fight. Or did you mean something else when you said "tension?"

</p><p>Panther: Ooh. Is that hinting at something? Could you "feel tense" because maybe you have a "thing" for Queen? Huh? 

</p><p>#12

</p><p>Crow: I just can't get used to working with all of you again! But Hero and Yoshizawa-san, I think we'll get along just fine. 

</p><p>Hero: Just thinking about you looking like that, it gives me these vibes that you'd betray this team, just to get attention. I don't know... You tell me. 

</p><p>Violet: Umm...I feel....less threatened knowing that you trust me, Akechi-san. 

</p><p>Fox: That's easily understandable. You've known them less than you've known us. No doubt your trust in them has greater significance. 

</p><p>#13

</p><p>Panther: Hero, I meant to ask you before. How's Shiho doing? Is she okay? No other attempts suicides? Well!!? 

</p><p>Hero: C-Chill, Panth! She's doing fine. A-And she hasn't attempted suicide. For crying out loud, why ask this now!? 

</p><p>Queen: Panther! That's not something you should say about your friend! Please think before you ask any questions. 

</p><p>Crow: Attempted suicide? Hmm... I'd like to know more about that matter. It may bring a smile to my face. 

</p><p>#14

</p><p>Skull: Hey Joker. You and Queen going out? 

</p><p>Joker: W-What!? W-Why are asking that!? 

</p><p>Queen: Huh!? Skull, please keep those questions to yourself! A-And the answer is no!! 

</p><p>Oracle: Damn! Going in for the kill! I like your thinking, Skull!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You'll have a blast reading them! </p><p>Also, check out my Twitter, where I do everything Persona and Shumako related: https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09</p><p>Have a great day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>